Mahjarrat
De Mahjarrat is een oorlogszuchtig ras dat van de planeet Freneskae komt. Het is een kleine ras, wat bestaat uit een aantal wezens. Er zijn er maar 9 die in het spel voorkomen, maar Azzanadra zei dat er wel honderden in deze wereld konden leven, en dat 1 Mahjarrat net zo sterk was als 1 leger. De Mahjarrats behoren tot één van de oudste en sterkste rassen in Gielinor en kwamen als één van de eerste Gielinor binnen onder leiding van de woestijn god Icthlarin. Later verlieten ze Icthlarin en dienden ze voor Zaros, maar sinds de Mahjarrat Zamorak hem heeft verraadde zijn vele over gestapt in het dienen van Zamorak. frame|left|[[Ali the Wise vermeld de Mahjarrats in een gesprek]] Aankomst in Gielinor In de First Age kwamen de Mahjarrat naar Gielinor door de World gate. Ze kwamen in Gielinor als één van de eerste, geleid door de woestijn god Icthlarin. De status van de Mahjarrats was onbekend maar ze diende waarschijnlijk als slaven voor Icthlarin. Ze vestigden ze zich in de woestijn waar ze een aantal jaar bleven. Onder de heerschappij van Zaros Jaren gingen voorbij en in de Second Age van Gielinor zag de god Zaros grote nut in de Mahjarrats. Hij zag dat de Mahjarrats veel krachtiger waren en zeer gespecialiseerd waren in Magic. Door onbekende redenen liepen de Mahjarrats over naar Zaros. Waarschijnlijk doordat bij Icthlarin als slaven werden behandeld of dat Zaros ze veel macht beloofden. Zaros zette ze in, in het leger en vielen vele gebieden aan. De Mahjarrats waren bijna niet te stoppen en Zaros veroverde langzamerhand grote gebieden in Gielinor. Hij werd de belangrijkste god in de Second Age. Zaros's land was zo groot dat de Mahjarratse generaal, Zamorak, meer macht wilde. In het geheim stal hij de Staff of Armadyl en sloot hij samen met verschillende Mahjarrats een complot om Zaros van de troon te werpen. Met de Staff of Armadyl in handen, was Zamorak nog sterker dan tevoren. Vele Mahjarrats volgde Zamorak en hielpen hem, maar er waren ook Mahjarrats die trouw bleven aan Zaros. Geheel onverwachts verraadde Zamorak Zaros en zoog al zijn goddelijke krachten uit hem, en vervolgens in Zamorak. Zaros werd verslagen door zijn eigen generaal, een Mahjarrat. Vele Mahjarrats hielpen Zamorak, maar ook enkele bleven trouw aan Zaros, en zo ontstond er een oorlog binnen het ras. Zaros wist zichzelf nog net weg te teleporteren, maar de Mahjarrats die Zaros trouw bleven werden vervolgd. Vele Zaros Mahjarrats vluchtte weg. Na het verslaan van Zaros, zagen de andere goden een zwakte in het rijk van Zamorak. Nog vele mensen waren geschokt door het verraad en er heerste onrust. Op dit moment vielen de andere goden Zamoraks rijk aan, en de God Wars brak uit. Onder de heerschappij van Zamorak Vlak voor de God Wars, vonden de andere goden dat Zamorak verbannen moest worden. Maar hij keerde al snel terug, toen zijn goddelijke krachten helemaal hersteld waren. Hij begon zijn oorlog en zette de Mahjarrats uiteraard in tijdens de oorlog. De Mahjarrats die Zaros aanbidden, voerden oorlog tegen Zamorak. Zamorak gebruikte de Mahjarrats om de Zaros'se Mahjarrats terug te drijven in de woestijn. De Mahjarrats van Zaros werden allemaal vermoord, gevangen genomen of gedwongen om te schuilen. Na duizenden jaren oorlog, maakte Guthix een einde aan de oorlog en verbanden alle goden uit Gielinor. Zamorak was gedwongen om weg te gaan, maar de Mahjarrats bleven hem nog steeds volgen. Na de God Wars nadat de God Wars was afgelopen, waren er nog maar een handvol overlevende over. Velen werden vermoord in de God Wars. Ze bleven Zamorak of Zaros aanbidden. Sinds dien, leven ze verscholen, waarschijnlijk in een andere gedaante, of verscholen. Ook waren verschillende Mahjarrats getroffen door de vloek van Zaros, ze veranderde in geesten. Tot de dag van vandaag proberen de Mahjarrats een bepaald doel te bereiken. Lucien probeert een god te worden en Gielinor te veroveren, en de overige Mahjarrats proberen volgens de geruchten Zamorak terug te brengen. Maar er gaan ook geruchten dat de mahjarrats van Zaros, Zaros proberen terug te roepen. De meeste gaan naar het het noorden om The Rejuvenation Ritual te voltooien. Verschijnselen in RuneScape Verschillende keren zijn Mahjarrats in RuneScape verschenen. Je zult er een aantal tegenkomen tijdens Questen. De Mahjarrats leven allemaal alleen en verschuilen zich onder de bevolking van Gielinor. Jhallan's quest tot Rejuvenation (Eind second age) thumb|[[Jhallan ingevroren|left]] Een aantal jaren voor de God Wars, nadat Zamorak Zaros had verslagen, had Zamorak het gemunt op de Mahjarrats, die Zaros diende. Een Mahjarrat genaamd Jhallan vluchtte weg. Hij werd steeds zwakker en wilde zijn reis voortzetten naar het het noorden. Toen hij in de buurt kwam van het dorpje wat nu bekend staat als Rellekka, werd hij gezien door de inwoners. De inwoners en het leger achtervolgde hem. Jhallan was veel krachten verloren en vluchtte weg. Achternagezeten door Zamorakse krijgers vluchtte hij een grot in. Per ongeluk veranderde hij zichzelf in een Muspah en werd ingevroren in een ijs blok. Duizenden haren gingen voorbij en zag dingen komen en gaan. Hij zag de God Wars beginnen en eindigden. Oorlog tussen Enakhra en Akthanako (Third age) thumb|Akthanako komt achter de ware bedoeling [[Enakhra]] Waarschijnlijk ergens in de Third Age, bouwde de Mahjarrat Enakhra, de enige vrouwelijke Mahjarrat, een tempel ter eren van Zamorak. Waar de tempel precies voor dient is onbekend, maar waarschijnlijk gewoon om Zamorak te eren. De tempel was een groot complex. Enakhra gebruikte de tempel om Akthanakos, een Mahjarrat die Zaros aanbidt, in een val te lokken. Enakhra zei dat ze voor Zaros's wou staan. Akthanakos betrad de tempel en werd gevangen genomen door Enakhra. Hij veranderde in een een Boneguard, een slaaf van de tempel. Enakhra en Akthanakos waren altijd al elkaars grootste vijanden. Akthanakos zit sinds die tijd voor altijd opgesloten in de gedaante van de Boneguard. De val van Hazeel (Jaar 17 - fourth age) Kandarin behoorde tijdens en na de God Wars tot het rijk van Zamorak. De Mahjarrat, die als een broer voor Zamorak was, Hazeel kreeg het bevel over Kandarin. Hij verdedigde het land de hel God Wars door en werd een sterk en belangrijk gebied. In het zevende jaar van de Fourth Age, kwamen de Carnillean en voerde oorlog met Hazeel voor vele jaren. De Carnilleans bestormde opeens in één duistere nacht Ardougne met een groot leger. Hazeel die verbleef in zijn landhuis had in Ardougne was verheel verrast en iedereen werd afgeslacht die nacht. Hazeel werd vermoord door de voorvader van Sir Ceril Carnillean en claimde het rijk tot zijne. Hazeel zwoer terug te komen, en zijn wraak los te barsten. Als beloning voor het verjagen van Hazeel, kregen de Carnilleans het landhuis van Hazeel, wat er nu nog steeds staat. Zemouregal's aanval op Varrock (Fourt age) thumb|[[Zemouregal, op een poster, tijdens de aanval op Varrock]] Duizenden jaren geleden organiseerde de Mahjarrat een aanval op Varrock in de Fourth Age. Zemouregal, die Zamorak hielp met het verslaan van Zaros, riep een groot zombie leger op dat Varrock aanviel. Vlak voor de aanval had een krijger, genaamd Arrav een droom gehad, waar Zemouregal de stad aanviel. De andere namen dit serieus en stuurde hem op een quest om een verdediging te zoeken om de stad te helpen. Arrav kwam aan bij de Imcando Dwarf, die een schild voor hem smeden. Toen Arrav terug kwam met het schild, was Zemouregal al met de aanval begonnen. Arrav gebruikte toen het schild, en er kwam een magische krachten vanaf die het leger geheel tot stof maakte. Zemouregal wist het echter te overleven en pakte zijn zwaard van rook en schaduw en stak Arrav neer in zijn rug. De gewonde Arrav lag op de grond waarna Zemouregal Ancient spreuken gebruikte om hem te vermoorden. Zemouregal verdween hierna met het lichaam van Arrav waar hij beloofde dat Arrav de volgende keer een nieuwe aanval zal leiden die Varrock vernield. Lucien's aanval op Varrock (Jaar 154 - Fifth Age) In het jaar 154 van de Fifth Age had Lucien nog steeds zijn krachten niet helemaal terug. Voor een onbekende reden viel hij in dat jaar Varrock aan. Hij riep een leger van ondode op en viel Varrock aan. De aanval was zo klein en werd zo snel verslagen dat de mensen in Varrock niet eens zijn naam weten. Het schijnt dat dit slechts een afleiding aanval was, was Lucien was al snel weg na de aanval. Alleen de Temple Knights zagen hier iets in. Lucien en zijn zoektocht naar de Staff of Armadyl (Fourth - fifth Age) thumb|left|[[Lucien in zijn zwakke gedaante]] thumb|Gevonden! Ongeveer vlak naar de God Wars, nadat alle goden waren verbannen uit Gielinor, wilde de Mahjarrat Lucien, ook meer macht. Toen hij zag wat de Staff of Armadyl met Zamorak deed, en de goddelijke krachten uit Zaros zoog, wilde hij precies hetzelfde doen en Gielinor veroveren. Echter was de Staff of Armadyl verdwenen en lucien is lang bezig geweest met het zoeken. Hij reisde heel Gielinor door, terwijl zijn krachten afnamen. Op een dag, ergens in de Fifth Age, vond Lucien een aanwijzing naar een ondergrondse tempel. Hij was zelf te zwak om het te onderzoeken dus vraagt hij jouw om hulp. Met zijn krachten heeft hij een speciaal amulet ontwikkeld waardoor spelers de tempel in konden, die verzegeld was. Uiteindelijk zul je aan het einde van de tempel de Guardians of Armadyl tegen komen. Zij bewaken al duizenden jaren de Staff of Armadyl tegen al het kwaad. Spelers kunnen hier kiezen of ze Lucien helpen met het stelen van de staff of niet. Als je hem helpt, zul je de Guardians of Armadyl vermoorden en de staf aan Lucien geven. Lucien is erg blij en beloont je. Spelers die kiezen om de Guardians of Armadyl te helpen, zullen Lucien voor ze moeten vermoorden. Als je dit doet, zul je hem in elkaar slaan. Doordat Lucien's krachten enorm zijn afgenomen zal niet veel verzet tonen. Uiteindelijk maakt het niet uit welke kant je kiest, want Lucien krijgt toch de Staff of Armadyl in handen! De herrijzenis van Hazeel (Fifth age) thumb|De kist waaruit [[Hazeel uit wordt herrezen]] Sinds de val van Hazeel is er een speciale Organisatie opgericht met het doel om Hazeel op te roepen. De Cult of Hazeel, proberen nu Hazeel terug te roepen om Kandarin te veroveren. Hun grootste vijand Sir Ceril Carnillean, wordt al geïnfiltreerd door een spion. Spelers kunnen echter zelf kiezen, of ze Hazeel terug brengen, of hen tegen houdt. Voor de spelers die ervoor kozen om hem terug te brengen naar Gielinor, zullen dankzij de spion een lid van de Carnillians moeten vergiftigingen. Vervolgens moet je een stuk papier uit het oude landhuis van Hazeel stelen. Dit stuk papier ligt nog steeds in een geheime kamer, die de Carnillians nog nooit hebben gevonden. Op dit papier staat een speciale spreuk om Hazeel terug te roepen. Als het ritueel wordt uitgevoerd en de spreuk wordt uitgevoerd, zal Hazeel terug komen in zijn doodskist. Zijn doodskist maakte het ritueel af en Hazeel is weer in levende lijve terug geroepen. Hazeel, vertoonde zich zelf, in zijn niet originele vorm. Deze vorm komt erg overeen met die van de Orackle. Hazeel zwoer hier dat hij terug zal komen, maar hiervoor moet hij eerst op krachten komen door middel van The Rejuvenation Ritual uit te voeren in het noorden. Hazeel zal zich nu weg teleporteren. Bestand:Hazeel praat.PNG Relatie tussen Zemouregal & Lucien (Fifth age) Als spelers de Mahjarrat Zemouregal afluisteren, zul je erachter komen dat Zemouregal en Lucien samen werken. De ambassadeur Sharathteerk zal tegen Zemouregal zeggen dat zijn broer, Lucien, het bijna gevonden heeft. Zemouregal zegt hierop dat hij geen tijd hebt en niet in sprookjes gelooft. Zemouregals tweede aanval op Varrock (Fifth age) thumb|[[Zemouregal kijkt neer op zijn nederlaag]] thumb|left|[[Zemouregal bereidt zijn aanval voor]] In de Fifth Age plant Zemouregal na zijn nederlaag een tweede aanval op Varrock. Hij heeft een massiev leger van ondode bij elkaar geroepen in de Wildernis en wilt ze gebruiken om de stad aan te vallen. Tijdens zijn eerste aanval, beloofde hij dat de volgende keer Arrav het leger aan zal voeren dat de stad veroverd. Zemouregal bracht Arrav weer tot leven en nam hem in zijn macht. Zoals hij zei liet hij Arrav het leger leiden. Ook hier zul je het Schild van Arrav moeten zoeken om hem te verslaan. Het schild werkt alleen op de wettige erfgenaam van Arrav. Als Zemouregal Varrock aanvalt, zul jij de erfgenaam van Arrav moeten vinden zodat hij het schild kan gebruiken. Uiteindelijk zal de erfgenaam het schild gebruiken om vervolgens het leger weer te vernietigingen. Zemouregal trekt hierna naar het noorden om waarschijnlijk The Rejuvenation Ritual te volbrengen. Lucien's zoektocht naar macht (Fifth age) thumb|left|Lucien roept een leger op thumb|[[Lucien, vlak voor hij de Stone of Jas steelt]] Voordat Lucien de Staff of Armadyl in handen kreeg, was hij ook op zoek naar een zeer oud voorwerp, waar bijna niemand ooit van gehoord heeft. Hij huurde een Khazard in genaamd Movario om het te zoeken. Ongeveer 1 of 2 jaar daarna kreeg lucien de Staff of Armadyl in handen. Het maakt niet uit welke kant je hebt gekozen, uiteindelijk zal hij toch een manier hebben gevonden om de staf in handen te krijgen. Met de Staff of Armady zijn krachten enorm toegenomen, van een zwak mannetje, tot een nog machtiger Mahjarrat. Net als Zamorak, wilt hij de Staff of Armadyl gebruiken om een god te worden en Zamrak van de troon te schoppen. Hij heeft hier echter nog één voorwerp voor nodig, waarschijnlijk het machtigste voorwerp in heel Gielinr, de Stone of Jas. Movario gelooft het bijna gevonden te hebben en heeft zich gevestigd in de grotten van Lumbridge. Ook zal Lucien, hul vergaren van de Dark Squal, die later Surok Magis blijkt te zijn. Met hulp van hem, de Khazards, de Black Knights, zijn leger van ondode plant hij een massieve aanval op geheel Gielinor. Het enige waarop hij nog wacht is de vondst van de Stone of Jas. De White Knights, Crux Equill en de Guardians of Armadyl werken samen om hem te stoppen en huren jouw en een groep mensen in die samen een groep vormen om lucien te vermoorden. Deze groep bestaat uit één van de machtigste krijgers van Gielinor. Als de Helden, Lucien aanvallen, zal Lucien ze gemakkelijk vermoorden met de Staff of Armadyl. Na de val van de helden, zul jij met hulp van Movario de Stone of Jas vinden, maar Lucien teleporteerd zich in de kamer en roept hier 2 Tormented Demons op en onthuld zijn ware bedoelingen: Zamorak van de troon te schoppen en zelf een god worden. De terugkeer van Jhallan left|thumb|Tover [[Jhallan uit het ijs blok]] thumb|[[Jhallan klaar voor het ritueel]] Nadat een nieuwe grot wordt ontdekt, zul je een beest in een grot blok ijs vinden. Als je hem eruit weet te smelten zul je erachter komen dat het beest een gedaante is van de Mahjarrat Jhallan. Jhallan zat duizenden jaren opgesloten in de gedaante van een Muspah en ingevroren in een blok ijs. Hij is erg zwak en wordt als maar zwakker. Om weer op krachten te komen moet hij het The Ritual of rejuvenation uitvoeren ergens in het noorden. Hij vraagt echter jouw hulp omdat hij zelf te zwak is. Als je besluit om hem te helpen zag hij zichzelf naar een plek brengen ten noorden van Trollweiss Mountains, waarschijnlijk het noorden, waar vele Mahjarratts het over hadden. Hier vindt Ritual of rejuvenation plaatst. Hij kan dit alleen uitvoeren als in een koud gebied is. Als hij een perfecte plaatst heeft gevonden, zal hij zichzelf in rust brengen. Hij wilt echter dat jij het ritueel afmaakt. Gebruik de krachten van de sapphires en zorg dat hij kan rusten. Hij beloofde terug te komen. Het noorden en het ritueel thumb|Een Mahjarrat die het ritueel uitvoert thumb|left|[[Jhallan over het ritueel|300px]] Het noorden is een plek waar veel Mahjarrats het over hebben. Voor een hele lange tijd was de locatie en doel van het het noorden onbekend maar werd duidelijk gemaakt door de Mahjarrat Jhallan. Elke Mahjarrat verliest na een tijd zijn krachten. De reden in onbekend, maar komt waarschijnlijk doordat ze al voor de creatie van Gielinor bestaan, wat ze een paar duizend jaar oud maken. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze oud zijn, moeten ze zich zelf weer opladen. Tijdens het ritueel krijgen de Mahjarrats hun krachten weer terug. Deze tijd zal voor elke Mahjarrat komen, om zichzelf in het ritueel te plaatsen. Het ritueel brengt energie in de Mahjarrat. Maar daarvoor moet één Mahjarrat zich voor opofferen, om een heel ras te redden. De energie van de Mahjarrat, zal verspreid worden over de andere Mahjarrats zodat ze weer energie krijgen. Er zal dus een Mahjarrat opgeofferd worden. Het ritueel moet uitgevoerd worden in een koud gebied, waar geen water stoomt, het moet in en grot zijn maar niet in een tunnel, er mogen geen monsters rondlopen en moet donker zijn. Dit is nodig voor de Mahjarrat om zich te concentreren op het uitvoeren van het ritueel. Het is onbekend wat er gebeurd tijdens het ritueel, maar waarschijnlijk rusten ze uit tot weer helemaal hersteld zijn. Krachten en mogelijkheden De Mahjarrats zijn één van de krachtigste wezens op Gielinor en hebben bijzondere krachten. Ze leven ongelooflijk lang en zijn bijna onsterfelijk. Eén Majharrat is volgens Azzanadra net zo sterk als 1 leger! Gedaantes thumb|left|Twee Mahjarrats, 1 in een menselijke gedaante en 1 in beestelijke gedaante|150px thumb|De originele vorm van een Mahjarrat, een skelet hoofd Mahjarrats hebben de mogelijkheid om van gedaante te verwisselen. Dit kan ook vrijwel onverwachts gebeuren. De Mahjarrat Jhallan veranderde zichzelf per ongeluk in een Muspah, nadat hij over ze droomde. Akthanakos en Enakhra zullen ook van gedaante verwisselen. Ze zullen alle twee in het spel voorkomen als 2 verschillende gedaantes. Akthanakos zal voorkomens als een mens met een kamelen lichaam en Enakhra zal voorkomen als een mens. Alle bij zullen ze zich uiteindelijk uitte als hun ware aard, een skelet hoofd. Hier hebben ze bewust voor gekozen en kunnen dus wanneer ze willen een andere vorm aannemen. Ook Lucien nam duizenden jaren een andere vorm aan. Hij zag eruit als een verkreupelde man, met een donkere mantel om zich heen, waarmee hij zijn gezicht bedekte. Dit was waarschijnlijk zijn menselijke vorm. Ook Hazeel heeft zichzelf in een andere gedaante betoverd. Als spelers hem terug roepen op Gielinor, zal hij in een demon gedaante verschijnen. Hij is wit en heeft 2 hoorns op zijn hoofd. Het in onbekend of dit zijn originele gedaante is, maar waarschijnlijk niet. frame|left|[[Jhallan spreekt over de mogelijkheid in het aannemen van gedaantes]] Oproepen en beheersen van wezens thumb|[[Lucien die een leger van ondode oproept met hulp van de staf of Armadyll]] De Mahjarrats schijnen ook erg goed te zijn om ondode of demons op te roepen. Zemouregal beheerste 2 keer een massief leger Het is onbekend of hij het leger zelf heeft opgeroepen maar hij beheerste het. Ook wist Zemouregal Arrav te beheersen. Nadat Zemouregal Arrav weer tot leven bracht, beheerste hij zijn lichaam. Toch moet Zemouregal concentratie bieden om hem te beheersen. Als hij ook maar iets minder concentratie, biedt, zal Arrav een gedeelte van zichzelf weer beheersen. Als je Arrav tegen komt, zal hij kunnen praten doordat Zemouregal zijn concentratie ergens anders voor nodig heeft. Hij kan echter wel praten maar niet zijn lichaam besturen. Als Zemouregal weer op Arrav led, beheerst hij hem weer volledig. De Mahjarrat Lucien bezit over grote krachten van het oproepen. Dit komt waarschijnlijk door de Staff of Armadyl. In de Wildernis roept hij een leger van ondode op. Het is onbekend of deze krachten van hem zelf komen of van de Staff of Armadyl, maar waarschijnlijk versterkt de staf alleen zijn mogelijkheden. Ook roept lucien 2 Tormented Demons op. Hij zegt dat het zielige wezentjes zijn, die volgens hem gemakkelijk zijn om te verslaan en te beheersen Magie thumb|[[Lucien gebruikt een smoke spreuk]] De Mahjarrat gebruiken Magic zonder het gebruik van Runes. Hun Magic is gebaseerd op de bloed, rook, ijs en schaduuw. Magic is hun sterkste eigenschap en bestaat uit meer dan alleen aanvallen. Hun magie schijnt bijna onoverwinnelijk te zijn en werd zeer gevreesd zijn tijdens hun aanvallen, die ze bijna altijd wonnen. Ook gebruiken ze hun magie om wezens weer terug in het leven te brengen. Nadat Zemouregal Arrav vermoorde, riep hij hem weer terug. frame|left|[[Ali the Wise vermeldt de kunst van de magie in één van zijn gesprekken]] Mogelijke Mahjarrats Doordat Mahjarrats verschillende gedaantes kunnen aannemen, zijn er veel discussies over wie een Mahjarrat kan zijn. Muspah Werd ooit vermeld door de Chaos Elemental. Hij vertelde in Postbag 36 dat Muspah ingevroren in het ijs zat. Werd later bevestigd dat de Muspah Jhallan was. Oracle leftDe Oracle is mysterieus persoon. Ze leeft op de Ice Mountains ten noorden van Falador. Mensen geloven dat zij een Mahjarrat is. Sinds Hazeel in spel verscheen, zagen mensen enige overeenkomsten tussen de twee. Lijst van Mahjarrats Trivia *De meeste Mahjarrats gaan naar het noorden. *Pas in 2007 werden de Mahjarrats aangekondigd als een ras. *Volgens Azzanadra zijn er nog een stuk of honderd Mahjarrats. *Op 21 april 2009 was er een optie in de Quik Chat, waar je kon kiezen dat je bezig was met de Quest Mysteries of the Mahjarrat. Er komt waarschijnlijk een quest die geheel over de Mahjarrats gaat. *Mod Roderick heeft aangekondigd dat er nog meer questen zullen komen over de Mahjarrats. Categorie:Mahjarrat Categorie:Rassen Categorie:While Guthix Sleeps Categorie:Zamorak Categorie:Zaros